


The Special Treat Just For You

by SpecVermilion



Category: South Park
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: This is a fic made for mooncrestcookiecrumb on Tumblr! Its part of the Creek Secret Santa (Halloween Edition) exchange, so I hope they enjoy it along with readers encountering this fic!This fic is about Craig and Tweek celebrating and working together to win a yearly Halloween event over at South Park Elementary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The other characters are included, but since this is focused on Creek, the story will be mostly giving the spotlight to Craig and Tweek.

Winter is at its full swing this year. A right amount of snow, people building snowmen and doing snowball fights, and dressing up in silly winter outfits. Then again, this happens everyday in South Park, where the snow never melts, even at summer, especially during the peak temperature hours of the sun. With snow like these, no one will ever feel sweaty or thirsty so quickly, except when you exercise in the park surrounding Stark's Pond or when you're jogging.

But this month is special. Its the month of October, and everyone is excited for Halloween. With that in mind, everyone is getting ready to prepare the decorations for the end of the month, as it is the day where Halloween starts.. and ends. At the start of the month, many families began to stockpile on candy, get some scary decorations, and carve out some pumpkins. Though, Randy seems to overdo his carvings once again while Stan is looking at him with disgust.

Everyone is decorating their backyards and houses just like Randy is doing now, but way.. less awkward compared to Randy's way of decorating. Kyle and his dad, Gerald, put up the spooky ghost danglers on the house, and also built the killer snowman, Mr. Frosty, with the help of his younger brother Ike. Cartman put up skeletons and put up Kyle's hats all over their skulls, just as he does every year. His mom, Liane, cooks special pumpkin stew for the occasion. Kenny, with the help of Karen and Kevin, recycle their old and broken decorations they use every year, replacing only one or two decorations due to their poor budget.

However, Craig and Tweek have plans for the holiday this year. They would love to trick-or-treat together on this special day, as they haven't done so for a few years. For their preparations, Tweek's dad, Richard, likes to make Pumpkin Spice Latte specials, hot and cold, for the entire month of October over at Tweak Bros. Coffee along with other specials, like pumpkin pies and spooky-looking cookies. Craig's family, on the other hand, settled to theme their house from the popular movie, "The Nightmare Before Christmas". Craig's dad, Thomas, called dibs on wearing a Jack Skellington costume, and his mom, Laura, decided to wear a costume based on Shock, one of the imps in the movie. Ruby and Craig didn't want to join the theme in terms of their costumes, because they have other plans of their own.

As time passes by normally in South Park, the time has come to announce the special annual Halloween event to the kids over at South Park Elementary. Mr. Garrison and Principal Victoria invited all of the students to come to the gym to get ready for the event.

"Alright, everyone. Its time for the announcement you've been waiting for, the South Park Annual Halloween Trick-or-Treat event!" Principal Victoria announces, and the kids, all of them, went smiling. "Last year was a big success, with winning trick-or-treater Stan Marsh getting the most amount of candy!" She even declared the winner of last year's event, Stan Marsh. Everyone clapped for him, and Stan still remembered his winnings.

With that in mind, the single person trick-or-treat last year did allow Principal Victoria and Mr. Garrison to change the rules a bit. They planned to make it pairs instead of singles this year. They now announce this to the class.

"This year, it will be pairs. Two kids team up to trick or treat every house in South Park. The pair who gets the most candy in their halloween baskets, will win!" Mr. Garrison added to Principal Victoria's announcement.

This caused quite a stir in the young audience, but Tweek and Craig were happy to hear that. They can finally go trick-or-treating together for the first time in years!

"Calm down, everyone. Because, you will all find your own pairs! If there's some people left out, we can allow trios!" Principal Victoria said, and this did calm the audience a little.

"Okay, with that said, I'll do a count down. If you all are ready to make your pairs, get ready!" Mr. Garrison said, holding a starter pistol on his right hand. Once the trigger is fired, everyone is going to pair up.

"3..2..1.. Pair up!" Mr. Garrison fires the starter pistol, and everyone in the audience scrambled, looking for their ideal partners. It wasn't that easy for some, but it seems everyone did manage to pair up right after only a few minutes. There are some obvious ones, and really odd pairs that came out of it. Once all pairs are done, the young audience has yelled "Finished!" together.

"Alright. That's it! Now, let's make a list of the pairs, or trios, that will participate in the event at Halloween!" Principal Victoria announced, and all of the students gather round, in a long line of pairs and trios.

The pairs and trios are as follows:  
Stan and Kyle  
Clyde and Token  
Jimmy and Timmy  
Wendy, Bebe and Red  
Annie and Esther  
Patty and Jenny  
Lola and Millie  
Tweek and Craig  
Kenny, Butters, and Cartman  
Gary, Corey and Lisa  
Pip and Damien  
Jason and Bradley  
Francis and Douglas

After the list is made, everyone in the audience is agreeing to all of the pairs and trios in the list. There were no single complaints, not even from Cartman himself.

"Now that the final listings of pairs and trios are done, let's go to the rules." Principal Victoria announces. She now lists out the rules for the Halloween event this year, though its the same as the previous years. Everyone just listens normally, except, there is one rule that is completely new.

"This last rule will be, you are not allowed to split up with your partner. You will both have to go trick-or-treating together. If you are trick-or-treating separately, you will lose 10 points from your candy count." Mr. Garrison announces the completely new rule, but this would be a problem to the Kenny-Butters-Cartman trio.

"Are there any questions before we proceed to the prizes?" Principal Victoria asks. Kenny tries to raise his hand, but Cartman knows what he's doing, and he immediately dragged Kenny's arm down.

"Kinny, I know what ye'r thinking. Don't. For fuck's sake, don't." Cartman said, keeping him quiet. He knows they want him out of the trio because splitting up is what he does. But he is desperate for candy and he plans to make sure the trio doesn't get penalized. "I won't split up, alright? This penalty's bullshit and we don't want to get this shit."

Kenny sighs and gives him a chance. "Alright. But if you dare do that, I'll beat your ass." He started to regret this choice, but Kenny plans to keep an eye on him. Butters agrees with Kenny on this one because Cartman shoved him to last place on last year's Halloween event.

"Hehe, I won't do anything stupid, Kinny. I swear on it." Cartman smiles and lets out a sigh of relief. For Kenny, he didn't like Cartman's reaction, as he doesn't trust him and so does Butters. They were the only ones attempting to make a question while every pair and trio are cool with the groupings.

All of the kids made their way out of the gymnasium, getting ready for the event. They have a lot of time to prepare, but Craig immediately plans for the event just after the announcement. He later asks Tweek if he wants to meet at his house after class so they can have a head start. Tweek approves, and will come with him to hang out at Craig's to see what they will do for the event, hoping to out-treat everyone, even last year's winner, Stan Marsh.

After class, Tweek heads out to Craig's place, hoping to get ready for the event on Halloween. As he enters the Tucker household and makes his way to Craig's room, Craig welcomes him with a smile and they start discussing their plans for the event. A small blackboard is filled with how they are going to win the event. Craig intends to jot everything they think of in order to win and out-trick-or-treat the other pairs and trios.

"So Tweek.. got any good costume ideas? Well, it should be pair-centric. You can think of anything crazy and all, because Halloween costumes are mostly that silly and ridiculous." Craig asked.

"Um.. maybe w-we can.. try our superhero outfits?" Tweek suggested the Wonder Tweek and Super Craig outfit, but despite its pair-centric, Craig did not accept it.

"That would be cool, but.. Super Craig is not a costume. Its just a damn piece of paper on my jacket and its gonna be boring. At least its pair-centric because I let you wore my jacket." Craig answers.

"Oh, what about t-those monsters y-you were hunting in y-your video game you s-saw to me last month? With the big guinea pig in the lou-lounge and big weird dragons?" Another suggestion immediately pops up for Tweek. Monster costumes would be that stylish and eye-catching, but it isn't pair-centric to Craig, and making those costumes are gonna be expensive as fuck to him at least.

"As much as I want that, getting a monster outfit is like.. a damn pretty penny. Token can only buy one for himself either and he said he's saving his allowance so that's out." Craig answers. "Still, that would be cool though. I would be an ice dragon with swords on my arms all day."

"Gah, well, there's one thing I have left for our outfits.. what about our Stick of Truth outfits? I don't mind being topless again, I'm used to the s-snow!" Tweek pulls off his last suggestion. This would be reasonable enough and they don't have to worry about cost, not to mention its pair-centric too. The asian girls in South Park always draw fanart of this so that will help when they visit them.

"You did pull through, Tweek! That will work, and I am sure we can get a LOT of candy from the Asian girls that.. 'ship' us. If we have to, well, are you cool with kisses?" Craig asks shyly, after approving of the costumes. Tweek blushes.

"Umm, y-yeah, I don't mind a kiss only if its from you, Craig. I do like hugs though!" Tweek nods as a response to Craig's question, and hugs Craig to show him his liking to hugs.

"Uhh, Tweek.." Craig said, letting the hug happen for a little while. "..thanks. You really know how to hug." He even let out a smile and hugged Tweek back. To Craig, Tweek's hugs are the best and are the most comforting.

Tweek later let go of Craig after a few seconds. With that in mind, he checks his closet to see if his Feldspar outfit is still there. Its been a long time ever since they played their LARP game, but they enjoyed it at the very least! In fact, Craig misses being Feldspar and teaming up with Tweek when they were with Cartman's Kupa Keep Kingdom.

"Well, I still haven't forgotten the costume. Never have, never will. But honestly, we did want to be our own team. Just us, no Kupa Keep, no High Elves. Just Feldspar and Tweek the Barbarian." Craig said, while showing Tweek the pristine and untouched Feldspar outfit. It still fits Craig, luckily.

"Wow, I'm glad you still got the outfit clean after some m-months, Craig!" Tweek said, impressed on how preserved the Feldspar outfit is. Though, Tweek seems to have a problem. "But.. I feel that I wanted to add something to mine." He added. "My barbarian outfit is kinda bland now.. may-maybe.. we can change them a little? You do-don't have to change yours, Craig."

Craig seems to agree with Tweek though. He wants to alter the Feldspar outfit a little as well, only a minor tweak to the original version. Or two. "I see. Well, I don't think its a bad idea, Tweek."

"W-well, let's hope t-the others don't s-steal our idea, we don't want to rip off anyone about our costumes." Tweek said in worry.

"Don't worry, as if anyone would want to remember that silly LARP thing last year. Even if someone would do it, they won't miss the stuff back then much. Except for us." Craig said in reply, telling Tweek not to worry.

"Gah, well.. I'll take your word for it then." Tweek later calms down a little.

"Okay, costume's done. Now we get to the next step. The candy route." Craig said, now moving to phase two of the plan. He wrote the costume details on the blackboard in the room.

"What's the c-candy route, Craig?" Tweek asks curiously.

"Its a route to visit the houses as fast as possible and get a lot of candy in the process. Sounds goddamn complicated, I know, but I wanted to organize things if we were to top Stan and his team this year, because winning last year's Halloween event is basically a fucking unfair advantage." Craig answers. Tweek was quite confused, but the simple words of Craig is something he understands a lot from him.

"Oh.. so.. w-what about we go v-visit the houses of the Asian girls that.. ship us first? We just f-flirt (Tweek blushes) and then we get a whole load of candy!" Tweek suggests. Craig did note the Asian girls before, and this idea is accepted by him for that.

"I like the way you're thinking, Tweek. Yes, I know we're gonna flirt like hugging and kissing but if that wants us to win, screw it, we're doing that." Craig said, smiling a little from Tweek's idea and wrote it down. "Then after we visit them, we go to Clyde's, Jimmy's and Token's. They are part of our so-called friend circle and the closest ones in it."

"Definitely! Token a-and Clyde.. Jimmy t-too, I b-bet they get a good amount of candy each year from us so they better r-return the favor.." Tweek adds, and Craig jots it down to the blackboard.

"..and then we leave Stan and his half-assed pals in last. We visit the non-asian girls first, then those asshats in last. This sounds pretty good to me." Craig lets out a wise-looking smirk. Of course, this ends up in a heated rivalry with Stan and his group.

"Well, you're the boss anyways. But.. I think we should v-visit Kenny, he gives more candy than the other three.. and Cartman for last. H-he is not gonna help but w-we have to visit all the houses.." Tweek sighs a little, but still agrees to this. Thing is, he is best friends with Kenny.

"Kenny huh.. fine, I will write that down. But don't share this to him. Any of it. If they find out then we're fucked." Craig said, agreeing reluctantly with Tweek but in the terms that Tweek won't tell Kenny about it.

"Dude, I won't do that." Tweek said. "We trust each other, remember? Gah, that's what we promised ever since on our first date together, Craig."

"Hehe, I know you won't. I guess this settles the plan then. All we have to do is get our costumes ready for the next few weeks." Craig said, finishing the plan layout. He is excited for this, and he is also excited to win with Tweek. Tweek would agree to this, as he has not taken Halloween seriously before. After they finish the plan for the Halloween event, Craig's mother, Laura, invites the boys to dinner.

"So, what is your big plan this Halloween, Craig?" She asked, once the two boys headed over to the kitchen, ready for dinner. "You seem to be excited for this since you get Tweek to pair up with you this year." She also giggles, reminding the fact that Craig isn't fond of Halloween before.

"Shut up, mom.." Craig sighs in disbelief and flips her off.

"Still sour about losing to Stan last year?" Laura teases him.

"Mom, its none of your business." Craig sighs again.

"Dude, its okay. I still remember that, but I promise, w-we will wipe the floor with S-Stan when we're ready to go trick-or-treating." Tweek said, and comforts Craig. He also taps Craig's shoulder, and this lifted Craig's spirit up a little.

"Haha, well, you can really know a few things from your boyfriend, you know.." Laura giggles at the sight of Tweek's gesture to cheer Craig up, and even if Craig wanted to get mad, he knows her mom is right. Craig did learn a few things from Tweek, ever since they just paired up last Christmas. "Anyways, I'll get the ol' seasonal turkey. I won't forget your Red Racer treats for dessert." She later returns to her cooking, spicing the uncooked turkey before placing it in the oven.

Later, Ruby comes by, joining Craig and Tweek for dinner.

"I honestly look forward to see you lose again. Your reaction last year is so hilarious!" Ruby said, mocking Craig from his utter defeat to Stan last year.

"Ruby, fuck off. Because if I win, you will eat your words. Oh, no candy for you either." Craig replied, slightly agitated from her words.

"Hmph! As if you would actually win." Ruby said, still believing that Craig won't win the event. "Even with your boyfriend, I still don't believe you will get gold, Stan will always be ahead of you."

Craig later stares at Tweek and thought of an idea. Craig starts to propose a bet to Ruby. She listens, and so does Tweek. "Wanna bet, Ruby?" He glares at Ruby. "If I win, you are going to be my slave. You will have to serve me food for three days, with a silly maid outfit."

"Wow, Craig, that's way too overboard for a bet on your little sister.." Tweek commented.

"Dude, she literally turned me to a butler on her birthday." Craig replies to Tweek's comment. "I am alright with looking dapper in a butler outfit, but catering to Ruby's every command sucks balls. This would be revenge."

"Fine, deal!" Ruby agrees. "But if I win, I get to play with Stripe for three days." She adds, making the bet more interesting to Craig himself. He was reluctant to accept it. But nonetheless, a bet is a bet, and there won't be any takebacks.

"Fuck.. fine. Accepted. Heh, I can tell if either of us will win. If we win, you lose. If Stan wins, you win." Craig closes the terms of the bet, and with determination to win the bet together with Tweek, he shook hands with Ruby. Bets are kind of common among the two and their sibling rivalry. "And I doubt Stan will win because I have Tweek this time."

"Hehe, I guess I'll be your motivation then, Craig. I want to at least be famous on Halloween and stand at the first place pod-podium with you." Tweek follows, and he also feels confident. Mostly, he seems to be shy when trick-or-treating. But with Craig around, he will finally be able to trick-or-treat properly, due to the fact that Craig alone calms him a lot.

"I'll look forward to that. Just us on that top spot, everyone cheering for us.. its a dream I want to fulfill."

"Yeah, dude! I'm sure we can win this, Craig!"

"Hmph!"

"What's the matter, Ruby, scared you'll lose the bet?"

"N-no, I'm not! Just you wait, you will end up losing the event!"

"Sounds like you're scared to be my little maid."

"J-jerks!" Ruby pouts.

"Come on, Ruby, chill. At least have a bit of confidence f-for Craig."

"As if y-you're better than him, Tweek.."

"J-just lighten up, Ruby.."

"How can I lighten up with this damn bet?"

"Maybe I'll let you choose your own maid costume."

"Ugh, fine."

"See, there we go, Ruby. Its kinda not that bad. Gah."

After the three finish their little chat, and well, teasing Ruby, Laura finally got the turkey done. She placed it in front of the table, and Craig, Tweek and Ruby really want to take turns eating the deliciously-cooked turkey. Laura also got the rice ready, along with the gravy, and served it on the table as well. "Dinner's ready, you three! Enjoy!"

"Thanks, mom! I really like turkey that tastes good."

"I bet you'll eat this thing whole."

"As if I can do that, Ruby."

"Craig, your mom's cooking is really amazing!" Tweek smiles upon eating the turkey for the first time.

"Yeah, that is one of the reasons why I kind of love her as a parent."

"Your mom can cook better than mine, all I get is a well-done steak that doesn't even taste well.."

"Steaks are good too."

"Dorks.." Ruby said, making fun of their relationship.

The trio just simply finish the meal, and devour the turkey by just cutting parts and sharing it amongst themselves. Needless to say, Ruby obviously ate the least amount of turkey compared to the other two.

Laura later checks up on them, only to find the turkey in just its bones. "That's quite the meal I gave to you three today." She said, giggling at how they finished the turkey so quickly. In fact, she's happy to see them all stuffed up.

"Yeah, thank you, Craig's mom!"

"Oh, Tweek, you don't need to call me that every time. Just call me Laura sometimes."

"Gah, okay.. thanks, Laura."

"There, that's better. I don't like being called formally sometimes."

"Because Dad teases you like that?"

"Yes, Craig, he does. But yeah, its really late. Tweek, are you going home soon?"

"A-actually, I plan to leave after dinner. Me and Craig got the event thing down together j-just on this night."

"That's great, sweetie! Craig would really appreciate the help."

"Of course I do! Well, you already know anyways, Tweek."

"You dorks are so silly." Ruby sighs, and leaves the table.

"You never change, Ruby." Craig sighs in reply.

"Oh, well, I h-have to go too, Craig. I'll see you tomorrow at school!" Tweek said, and packs up. He later goes home, leaving Craig's house and heading back to his own home.

As Tweek left the house, Craig knows that he's confident to beat Stan and Kyle in the event. He still plans to improve his Feldspar costume as Tweek will do the same with his barbarian costume as well.

The two later call it a day, and sleep in their own respective bedrooms. They are happy that they already think of a plan, and in the upcoming weeks, implement it to win the event for fame, glory, and to be the best Halloween trick-or-treaters ever in South Park.

On the next day, Craig and Tweek later go to school. Though, when they arrive, something isn't right. The other pairs, well, some of them, are in costumes. They are preparing for the Halloween event too. And they were just trying on old costumes from last year.

"Wow, look at these guys. They already spoiled their surprises."

"Gah, well, I guess we don't have to worry about suprising the others."

"True, let's not tell them anything."

Craig and Tweek silently walk on their way to class, keeping their plans secret. They don't want to screw up their chances of winning the event, after all. However, on the way to class, they saw Stan and Kyle's costumes, and they were in shock. The two were wearing the monster costumes Craig talked about when considering the plan last night.

"Holy shit, Tweek."

"Oh crap."

"They.. they got the monster costumes? How?"

"Look, Craig.. we still got this. We stick t-to the plan, and w-we can still win this."

"Yeah.. but then again, if they go to the girls first, we're gonna lose."

"They won't. We'll strike first. Believe me, we can still d-do this."

The motivation from Tweek managed to give Craig hope that they can win. The costumes are that eye-catching, that's true. But the plan they made last night is still going to work, and they will pull it off when they get their costumes upgraded just in time. With that in mind, right after class, they will work together to upgrade their costumes for the following weeks.

After today's class, Craig later returns home and asks his dad, Thomas, for costume parts. He wanted to get ready early in order to beat Stan and Kyle's monster costumes. He happily complies, and his mother, Laura, helps out too. The improvements planned for the Feldspar outfit are currently being implemented, and some of them include more tools, new gloves and slim pants that are fit for a thief.

But one improvement stood out.. the mask. The mask marks the silence of a thief, and it highly works well for Feldspar. It would be the most important part of the improvement plan on Craig's outfit. The parents later approve the improvements to make, and Craig's outfit is now already getting improved. Craig's dad, Thomas, personally knows someone who can make a great Halloween outfit. He plans to get the improvements made there, along with buying needed accessories in toy stores.

For Tweek, his parents already gave him a great idea.. aside from the Barbarian outfit, a similar barbaric armor will be added to the current outfit. Other improvements meant for Tweek is the animal skull helmet, and a plastic chain scythe. Compared to Craig's improvements on his outfit, Tweek's has the most number of visual upgrades. His war paint still remainds on his face, along with his body in his normal Barbarian outfit. The only problem is that they have to comission someone to make the barbarian armor. The rest will basically be bought in a toy store.

Tweek's barbarian armor will also fit to his current barbarian outfit. It would take two or three weeks, but it won't be finished right after the Halloween event, as Richard, Tweek's dad, assures him that the armor will be done days before the event. Tweek started to worry about this, but he calmed down upon hearing his father's words. Tweek showed a bit of confidence that they can win in the event.

The two boys are hard at work, improving their costumes on the next two weeks. Sometimes, Craig and Tweek even talk about the progress on their improvements, hoping that there won't be any delays.

"So Tweek, how's your costume upgrades?"

"D-doing well, Craig! I got one of t-the parts done recently, and the a-armor is already being made!"

"Sweet! Well, I got my mask ready too. I'm just getting my gloves redesigned at the moment."

"How does the mask look l-like on you, Craig?"

"Hehe, you'll see when the event is live."

"Ooh, I'm exc-excited! You'll like my armor too."

"I'll count on it, Tweek. I hope your improvements on your costume are doing alright."

"They w-will, Craig! I'm sure!"

The improvements continue throughout the next two weeks. Craig's gloves are still being improved, while the commissioned armor for Tweek is still being worked on at the same time. The small parts such as the plastic scythe, mask, tools and pants, are already purchased and fitted to Craig and Tweek's respective costumes. They are already excited to show each other their new and improved costumes.

Right after those two weeks, the event is already around the corner. It will start on the next three days. The improvements are already complete, and Craig, along with Tweek, return to the plan to ensure victory over Stan and Kyle. However, they did comment on their new and improved costumes before they revisited the plan.

"Wow, Craig! You look gorgeous!"

"Hehe, I should say the same thing for you, Tweek. Love the armor!"

"T-told you, Craig! This armor is just perfect for my Barbarian costume! I should say the same for your m-mask and t-tools!"

"Thanks, Tweek. We are definitely gonna win this time with our new and improved costumes! Let's not forget our little plan though."

"I w-would want to revisit it, Craig. J-just to make sure."

"Sure. Come with me, we'll just review it together, Tweek."

Upon returning to the plan, they check on their so-called candy route. They decided to simply follow the same route, because they are quite confident that nothing will go wrong. Tweek nods to this, and Craig is really certain that they can win with the most amount of candy in the entire class, even if Stan and Kyle have fancy monster costumes that might net them the Best Costume award, which is not really what they are aiming for. The two contain their excitement for the event, ready to go trick-or-treating.

The day finally arrives, and Craig and Tweek are psyched for this. After they get their costumes, they head back to the school. There, they gather along with the other groups, ready for the trick-or-treat event later tonight. They are waiting for the go signal from Principal Victoria and Mr. Garrison so they can finally get out and go trick-or-treating. It would be a race to see who gets the most candy, and Craig and Tweek are confident to get them all and win.

"Alright, is everyone gathered here?"

"One, two, three.. yep, everyone's here, Principal Victoria."

"Thanks, Mr. Garrison." Principal Victoria approaches the microphone at the gym stage. "I know you all are excited for the trick-or-treat event held today, so I want to give you kids some reminders. First, remember, the group with the most amount of candy wins. Second, there are no rules in the sense where you cannot trick-or-treat in a specific house. And lastly, have fun. This is the most important part of this event."

"Basically, this is all the stuff we'll remind for you kids. This is just about candy and tricks. So, get out there and start trick-or-treating!" Mr. Garrison points the starter pistol at the air, firing to mark the start of the event.

A loud cheer echoes the gym as the kids now rush out and begin their trick-or-treating. It is already sunset outside, and the kids immediately visit some houses. Craig and Tweek headed out to the Asian girls' houses as what they planned. Tweek has the addresses of the said girls, so he knows where they are. Tweek hands out a piece of paper with the addresses of the girls. Craig and Tweek move out to the first Asian girl's house.

The two arrive at the house, and they knocked. Surely enough, to get the attention, Tweek and Craig decided to hold hands, and waited for the girl to open the door. A few seconds later, the door opens.

"Trick or Treat!" Craig and Tweek screamed together, holding hands. This made the Asian girl feel cheery, and she screamed in a not-so-loud voice to see them holding hands. Immediately, she rushed back and handed over a bowl of candy, filled to the brim, right to Craig and Tweek's cart.

Surely enough, this gave them a huge amount of candy as expected. The two boys say their thanks, and Craig kissed Tweek on the cheek as well. The Asian girl they met fainted happily, and the two headed off to the next house.

Craig and Tweek repeated the same routine to every house of the Asian girls'. They basically held hands, hugged, kissed, even made fake confessions where one of them blushed. Tweek blushed a lot at this, and he even lets the girls take pictures with them. Because of this, their cart is fully loaded, and the candy they earned is shaped like a big mountain. The cart luckily holds the load, thanks to Thomas Tucker's work. He made the cart stronger to keep it moving under heavy loads, along with a taller frame to keep the loaded candy in it. The only disadvantage is that Craig and Tweek need to pull it together, but they don't mind. The cart seems to be moving at a good pace.

They later head over to their friends' houses. Remembering the plan, they visited Clyde's, Token's, and Jimmy's houses first. They did not hold hands, hug and such at those visits, and they receive a good amount of candy, although not as much as the Asian girls would offer to them. Lastly, they head over to Stan's and his friends' houses. As expected, they didn't even bother to know how much candy they would get from them.

By this time, Craig and Tweek finished their run, and they were happy and pleased about the amount of candy they earned. The cart is literally filled with candy, and it would also weigh heavily and make the cart unmovable. Thankfully, Thomas Tucker managed to make the cart movable even when its filled this big with candy.

As the event draws to a close, Craig and Tweek headed over to the gymnasium, where their candy load will be measured. Every pairing and group has already been finished trick-or-treating by now up to this point, so they decided to head back as well. The cart is moving at a steady pace back to the school gymnasium.

After the event concludes, all the kids have arrived at the gymnasium. Everyone there is excited to show off their candy and see who wins the event. The groups line up, showing their candy load one at a time. Some of them were happy, some of there weren't. Kenny's group seems to be leading so far, and it was surprising since they have Cartman who's screwing everything up.

Then came Stan's. They literally took Kenny's lead after weighting theirs. They were confident that they will win. Kenny sighs, but he is happy he made it this far with Cartman on his team, thanking Butters and thanking Cartman even if he has done so little. He was kinda happy for both of them.

Last but not the least, Craig and Tweek show off their load of candy. As they weigh the load, they amazed everyone in the gym. They literally blew off Stan and Kyle's lead by a mile with their load! Not to mention there's a lot of candy for everyone!

Stan and Kyle lost fair and square to Craig and Tweek. It seems like it would be Craig's best, and first Halloween he probably enjoyed. He later felt overjoyed, and he rarely has this feeling of satisfaction. He also flipped everyone off in a braggish manner, but who can blame him? That's just Craig after all.

After the main winners are announced, they later give away the minor awards, and Mr. Garrison distributed them as follows:

Best Costume: Stan and Kyle

Best Pair: Tweek and Craig

Best Trio: Kenny, Butters and Cartman

Tricksters: Wendy, Bebe and Red

Wooden Spoon: Corey and Lisa

Most Houses Visited: Lola and Millie

Once the awarding ceremony is done, they handed over the Halloween Trophy to Tweek and Craig, both receiving one trophy each. The trophy is coated with gold, and is shaped like a pumpkin with a hat on top. On the plaque, it is engraved, "To the best pair of Trick-or-Treaters this Halloween!". Stan and Kyle, along with Kenny's group, receive the silver and bronze versions of the trophies respectively.

After the trophies are delivered, the kids partied along with the school faculty in the gym. Craig and Tweek shared their candy to everyone. Everyone didn't expect them to win, but they accepted it for them. The two later kissed on the lips as their sign of triumph, grossing out, and wooing some of the kids.

When the party is over, everyone returned home safe and sound, happy about the event. Craig, along with Tweek, walked together with their trophies, along with some of their remaining candy, sharing them among each other.

"Haha, told ya we can do it, Tweek!"

"Y-yeah, your p-plan worked, Craig! You d-deserve the credit, not me."

"I wouldn't have pulled it out without you, Tweek. You did so much for me this time, so I thank you for that."

"I-its nothing, Craig! I really enjoyed trick-or-treating with you! I'm glad we h-had a lot of fun even w-with the planning!"

"Well, its the only way we can win after all. And wow, imagine the look on Ruby's face when we show her this trophy, she lost the bet!"

"Oh, I forgot a-about that! Well, she has to serve you drinks now for three days in a maid outfit."

"Yep, she's gonna regret messing with me this time."

"So are you heading off now? I g-gotta go t-to bed, man."

"Yes, I'm going home too. Drop off at my place tomorrow, Tweek. We'll see if we can get some delicious turkey this Thanksgiving."

"S-sure thing, Craig!"

The two split up, heading to their houses. They get their well-deserved rest, love and candy from the victory they claimed today. Their parents are so proud of them for winning, but not for Ruby, because she lost. Craig chose the perfect maid outfit for her before he slept.

The next day, Tweek heads to Craig's, as promised. They decided to talk about Thanksgiving coming up, as their parents are tidying up their Halloween celebrations.

"Hey, C-Craig!"

"Yo, Tweek. Just in time. Ruby's already done with the drinks."

"Fuck off, Craig!!"

"Its not my fault you lost, Ruby."

"Ugh!"

"Stop pouting, it makes you more cuter."

"Grr.. you are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Maybe. At least I'm not hurting you, you just need to wear that outfit."

"F-fine.."

"Wow, Ruby is really pissed that she lost."

"Hehe, well, its her fault for making that bet. At least she doesn't look ridiculous in that maid outfit."

"Yeah, she should have the Cutest Cos-Costume award!"

"I like the way you think, Tweek."

Ruby overheard this, and smiles a little. Maybe being a maid isn't so bad except for serving Craig if she gets that award. With that in mind, she later calmly hands over the drinks to Craig and Tweek.

"Thanks, my cute little maid."

"Stop calling me that.."

"Okay, okay, Ruby. But honestly, you look kinda.. good in that outfit. Black and White suits you."

"Well, if you say so.."

"Craig's right, you know, you really look good in that outfit!"

"Tweek, thanks. Maybe this bet isn't going to be so bad after all."

"I'm glad you started to appreciate it."

"Hmph, I am fine with this because you complimented me!"

"We may be having a sibling rivalry, Ruby, but we still love each other. Even a teensy bit."

"'sigh' I guess you're right."

"So, you wanna talk with us? You're a c-cool girl in my book, R-ruby."

"Hehe, sure thing, Tweek."

Ruby sat along with Tweek and Craig. They talked about random stuff, and shared some of the candy they won yesterday. It is quite the happy ending they received, because aside from winning the Halloween event, Ruby is starting to be a bit more appreciative towards Craig. They giggle over silly jokes as well, and they now ready themselves for Thanksgiving, with the delicious turkey Craig's mom makes. It is one of the best Thanksgiving Turkeys he has ever tasted, and the three will wait for that and feast upon it.. happily!

-End


End file.
